The invention relates to a device for weighing, which includes a placement surface for the object to be weighed, and in which the placement surface is made available by a bearing element which is supportable by at least two carrying elements relative to an installation surface.
Typically, in accordance with the state of the art, four carrying elements are arranged in the area of a massive frame and the placement element is then placed on this frame. The frame and the carrying elements are individually adapted to the respectively existing structural realization of the concrete scale. In the area of the carrying elements, weighing cells may be arranged for recording the weight, wherein the weighing cells are connected through electrical connection lines to an evaluating device.
In accordance with the state of the art, for producing differently constructed scales, a corresponding number of frames with carrying elements must be produced and made available. This results in correspondingly significant costs.